


passed from you to me

by unearth



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cluster Fluff, F/F, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unearth/pseuds/unearth
Summary: Nomi is used to Amanita caring about the cluster. Bug, though…that’s new.





	passed from you to me

Nomi doesn’t know whether to be impressed or roll her eyes when Bug successfully mouths along to the entirety of Lito’s movie.

Bug, with tears in his eyes, turns towards her when the end credits start to roll. “Nom…tell him that was beautiful.”

Amanita giggles into the back of her hand, moving closer into Nomi’s side. They’ve been sitting like this for what seems like forever, it’s so _comfortable._ Nomi doesn’t want to move. “Do you think Lito would hire him as his personal, like…compliment guy?”

“Of course.” Lito says, appearing near the arm of the couch. “Tell him thank you.”

“He says thank you,” Nomi relays, shaking her head when Bug’s eyes widen. There’s a smile on her face, though.

Lito leans against the couch. “I think it’s so beautiful how movies bring people together. Or how they touch people. This man knew all the lines, yes?” He shakes his head, eyes closing. Nomi feels a warmth in her chest, and she can’t help but put her hand over her heart. Lito’s passion, his _love_ for what he does is contagious. “Beautiful.”

“He’s going off on a speech about how movies are important and how beautiful it is that you know all the lines.”

Bug looks around the room, trying to pinpoint where Lito is. Nomi points to his direct left, where Lito’s looking down at him with a smile on his face. Bug cautiously puts a hand out. “You can like, telepathically shake my hand, Mr. Rodriguez. _Mi mano_ would be honored.”

Lito shakes his hand.

* * *

The door opens with a loud swing, and Bug announces his presence with, “Angels! Angels as in Nomi and _Kala_!”

Nomi looks up from the computer screen with a raised eyebrow. “What?”

“I was in the bookstore getting that telepathy book Amanita wanted and look at this,” He sets out a book that reads _An ABC of Indian Culture_ on the front cover. “I thought this would be cool for me to read because of her. Now, I don’t know much. But I’d like to.”

Kala’s heels sound against the floor. She’s walking from the front door to the table, picking up the book with a smile on her face. “That is so nice.”

“There’s even something about Ganesha in there.”

“Tell him that’s very thoughtful, Nomi. I hope he enjoys it.”

* * *

“I don’t know much about fighting,” Bug says, staring at the TV with knitted eyebrows. The crime show they’re watching has pretty much consisted of two men beating the shit out of each other for the past thirty minutes. Yawn.

“What does he want to know?” Wolfgang asks. He’s sitting on the couch, squished between a sleeping Amanita and a pillow.

“Wolfgang asks what you want to know,” Nomi says, grabbing another handful of popcorn. Amanita shuffles in her sleep but doesn’t open her eyes, just pulls Nomi closer to her.

Bug leans back in his recliner, humming. “Does getting punched hurt?”

“Hm. Yes. But you can’t show it. Get up and fight back.”

When Nomi tells him of Wolfgang’s answer he whoops, pumping his fist in the air. “That’s _so_ badass. Tell him that’s badass, Noms.”

“He can hear you, Bug.”

Wolfgang stares at Bug with an amused smile. “Fighting’s what I do. I don’t really think—”

“Oh be quiet, Wolf. It _is_ badass.”

“What about guns? The Bug’s never shot a gun, but…what does it feel like to hold that much power in your hand?”

Will’s speaking now, “It’s a lot of responsibility. You have to use it for the right reasons. You can’t just…do something without thinking.”

Bug nods at the answer, chewing around his mouthful of popcorn. “Interesting. I’ve seen movies like Double Impact and Lionheart—”

Capheus is there, now, hitting the back of Bug’s recliner and laughing with excitement. “Van Damme! I like this man.”

“Capheus is excited you mentioned the love of his life.”

Bug makes a noise of recognition, sitting forward. “They were excellent movies. Not as good as Lito’s, I don’t think, but I love them.” He puts a hand to his heart. “You guys are awesome. I’ve never really had… badass macho friends.”

* * *

“So, Angels. I’ve been thinking.”

Amanita groans at the dinner table, leaning on her elbows to move closer to Bug. “I’m afraid of what you’ve been thinking.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not about buying a petting zoo again. It’s much less. You’ll probably both enjoy the idea.”

Nomi stabs her fork into the chicken on her plate, bracing herself for whatever Bug’s mind cooked up this time. It took three whole days to convince him not to buy a petting zoo. _Three._

“A dog.”

Amanita shrieks a little, nearly knocking over her lemonade. “Really?”

Nomi _would_ be excited, but— “Where would we get a dog? Or like…what kind would we get?”

“Jindo.” Sun answers easily, sitting in the empty spot beside Bug. “I know it’s a South Korean breed, but…those dogs are love and everything pure. Find one.”

“Sun says a Jindo. She has one and says they’re the best, so I trust her.”

Bug looks all over the kitchen space and smiles. “I trust Sun too. Wherever she may be in this kitchen.”

Sun puts her hand on Bug’s shoulder and smiles. “Tell him to name her after me.”

* * *

Bug’s taste in music is too much sometimes.

It goes from metal to even heavier metal to folk to rock to rap and it doesn’t help that he _blasts_ it. It sometimes feels like the floors are shaking.

Nomi’s painting Amanita’s toenails a sparkly blue when another song fades in. The Beatles, she recognizes. Something quick and catchy.

Riley appears, bopping her head to the words. “I love this. _I’ve Just Seen a Face._ My dad sang this all the time.”

“Riley says good job with the music choice, Bug.”

Bug smiles, turning the music down slightly. “She have any suggestions for me?”

Riley hums. Then her whole face brightens. “Tell him to listen to Sigur Rós. Any song, any album. Beautiful music.”

After Nomi tells him her answer, he starts quickly typing on his laptop. Another songs starts up, slow and calming. “Oh…oh _yeah._ This is going on all of the Bug’s playlists.”

Riley laughs, playfully patting Bug’s hat. “Glad he likes it.”

“Tell her a heartfelt thank you from the bottom of my music loving heart.”


End file.
